


wonhao domestic life

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wonhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: Wonwoo is sick and Minghao is trying to cooks for him, which he can't





	1. Wonwoo is sick

**Author's Note:**

> i found this prompt somewhere on tumblr so BAAM!!!  
> *here’s the link to the spanish version, thank you @keistars bby for translate it*  
> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/joezxn7pTI

Today is just another normal day in the household of Jeon Wonwoo and Xu Minghao, well it is normal except the fact that Wonwoo is sick and Minghao have to take care of him. Keyword: he don't know how to

 

"Minghao, if you want to cook some rice, you have to put the rice in, the rice won't miraculously appears in the water itself babe". Wonwoo doesn't even need to turn his back from their sofa to know how freak out his lover is at the kitchen right now

 

"Shut up, I already put the rice in". He smiles fondly, listening to sound of Minghao sneakily trying to put the rice into the rice-cooker and shut it as quiet as possible

 

"Minghao". Wonwoo says, eyes still on the page he is currently reading

 

"What hyung?"

 

"Plug the rice-cooker in". Five more minutes in the kitchen and Wonwoo swears Minghao will burn this whole apartment down

 

Well Minghao exactly stays longer than five minutes and Wonwoo is impressed. Ten minutes after he told Minghao to plug the rice-cooker in, he heard a plate break. Ten more minutes from that and he heard Minghao small hissed, he probably cut himself. 

 

"Hyung, can we order something". Minghao finally let out his internal screams, he is literally about to flip everything over, he thought he was handle everything well until he realized he have to cut a fish

 

"I thought you said you want to cook for me". The fond smile never leave his face as long as he is with Minghao

 

"I change my mind". Wonwoo scoffs, even if Minghao can get himself together and cook that fish up, they still have nothing to eat. Minghao did plug the rice-cooker in, but he didn't push the cook button and Wonwoo gonna keep that to himself because he knows his baby is already trying his best just for him

 

"Come here". He sighs, opens up the giant fluffy comforter and wait for Minghao to settle in, he appreciates Minghao attemp to cook for him but he didn't need that. He needs this, this feel better

 

"I'm sorry". Minghao shyly says, face tucks nicely in the crook of Wonwoo neck. Seriously, how cute can this kid be apologize just because he wants to cook for his sick boyfriend

 

"You don't need to do this, I already told you Hao". He softly stroke the other hair, kissing the crown of Minghao's head and secretly enjoy the familiar apple smell from his perfume - his perfume which Wonwoo gave him as a gift on their one year anniversary

 

"I know but I still want to do something for you. Mingyu cooks for Junhui-hyung everytime hyung is sick and he rubs it to my face everytime, that little shit"

 

"Yeah, Kim Mingyu is a little shit". His heart aches a little at the sight of the two bandages on Minghao slender hands. He knows he should have say no from the start but how can he say no when for the first time ever, his little boyfriend came home with two grocery bags and determined to cook for him. Minghao can't cook but he is trying, he is willing to do something and to try something he hates just because of Wonwoo, how cute is that

 

"Let's have pizza, I'll pay for it"

 

"It's okay Hao"

 

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean I'm not gonna fight you hyung. Let me pay for the pizza"

 

"Fine and you and I both know I'm not scare of you, got it?". He lied, sometime Minghao can be the cutest thing ever but sometime Minghao can make him feel like there's flames coming out from his body too

 

"Hyung"

 

"What now"

 

"Get well soon, okay". He leans up and softly kiss Wonwoo on the lips before tucking his redden face back into Wonwoo neck. Wonwoo smiles, hugging the younger tighter and silently glad that he have the best boyfriend ever

 

"I will Hao, I will"


	2. Minghao’s love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao receives a love letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poem is not mine, it’s called “I Love You So...” and I found it online and i don’t know any idol named “Jaemin”, i just pick it randomly out of nowhere

Wonwoo is jealous, he is extremely angry. He received a letter today, well the letter wasn’t actually his, some college kid ran up to him and ask him to give the letter to Minghao so this was actually Minghao’s. But that’s not the point, the point is that letter is a love letter, that kid was asking Minghao to be his boyfriend and he even used Wonwoo poem to wrote it

 

 

_**“Dear my Minghao,** _

 

 

_**This is Jaemin, I’m the kid who just transferred here a few weeks ago. I want to thank you for helping me, not just once but many other times, you even volunteered to gave me a tour around the campus even when you don’t have to, I really appreciate it Minghao, you are a really good person. I also want to say that I like you, I’m not kidding, I really like you Minghao. When I see you joke around with Seungkwan and smile with him, I get really jealous, I want you to only smile with me. I don’t even know if this is love at first sight or not but the moment I saw you and you gave me that angelic smile, I know that I’m gone for you** _

 

 

_**I love you more than anything** _   
_**You’re like the air I breathe** _   
_**My sunshine on a cloudy day** _   
_**And even on the darkest nights** _   
_**You are my brightest star** _   
_**You are my everything** _   
_**I love you** _

 

 

_**Minghao, I want to be by your side, to hold you close, to take care of you and to love you. Will you give me a chance?”** _

 

 

_‘What the fuck is “my Minghao”, “only smile with me”, ugh I want to throw up. He gave you a tour because he is a part of the school volunteer team and he was being nice, dumbass’_

 

 

Wonwoo throw the paper away right after he finishes reading it, there’s no way he would let this letter get to Minghao, absolutely no. Wonwoo can be a silent and introvert person but he will definitely not stay silent and let this kid keep peering at his Minghao. Minghao can be very strong and stern but Wonwoo knows he can’t say anything too hurtful to anyone, let alone a younger kid, so he decided that he will take the matter to his own hands and help his little boyfriend out, he’s gonna end this in his own way. And that is how another letter somehow miraculously appears in the kid locker a few days later and after that, he never show up before Minghao again

 

 

**_“Dear nobody’s Jaemin,_ **

 

 

**_This is Jeon Wonwoo, the guy you asked to gave Minghao your letter. First of all, I’m his boyfriend, not his brother. It’s funny how I kissed him at the main gate which basically means in front of everybody including you but you still address me as Minghao’s brother. Second of all, Minghao doesn’t likes you, he appreciates your feeling but unfortunately, he can’t returns it because he likes me, no scratch that, he loves me and I love him too. If you don’t believe me, try to look at the left side of Minghao’s neck for the next few days and you’ll find your answer. But seriously, I think you should give up and I hope you will stay away from my baby as far as possible. I might have been graduated but I still got eyes around the campus, don’t make me angry_ **

 

 

**_P/s: Thank you but please don’t use my own poem to “woo” my own boyfriend”_ **

 

 

Minghao knows nothing about all of this, he didn’t even realized the poor kid is trying to avoid him, he’s completely oblivious. All Minghao knows is that he’s embarrassed because Wonwoo leaves hickeys all over his neck then hide his turtle-neck so he have to bare it all and went through school with his classmates curious stares and Mingyu’s mocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readingggg ^^

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readingggg, i really appreciate every clicks ^^


End file.
